reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Lindo
| family= | twitter= | first appearance= Left Behind}} Drew Lindo is one of the American writers on Reign. Life and Career Drew Lindo is a writer, producer, actor, and director, whose work has been featured in film festivals and television across the country. He attended film school at the University of Central Florida beginning in the fall of 2003, where his work quickly began to gain notice. His 2004 short film, Cape Chaser (2004), is a dramedy detailing a friendship with benefits between superheroes. Cape Chaser (2004) has been featured on the television program The Screening Room (2005) with Jonathan D. Krane, and he was invited to screen at the UCLA Hammer Museum in February of 2006 for the Masters of American Comics exhibit, as part of the program entitled The Fifth World: Fan Films and Fan Fiction. In 2004, Lindo also collaborated with Internet-renowned Dastoli Digital on their action short film Evasive Maneuvers (2004), which he wrote, produced, and acted in. The film was an official selection at the 2005 Tiburon International Film Festival in it's student competition. Lindo's 2005 short film Losing Toby (2005), a dark comedy has screened at several festivals, and has won the student award for Best Comedy at the 2006 Smogdance Film Festival. Losing Toby (2005) has also been featured on the television program The Screening Room (2005) with Jonathan D. Krane. The film was eventually selected by the University of Central Florida's Film Program for their 2005 Five Stories DVD, a collection of five shorts, which are marketed across the country to major festivals and events as a showcase for the best of UCF Student Films. Drew Lindo began working on the HBO series HUNG as an office production assistant on the original Pilot in 2008. He was promoted to Writer's Assistant during season 2 of the HBO series, and went on to co-write an episode in season 3. He currently writes for The CW on Reign - IMDb Notes * Both Drew and Wendy Riss Gatsiounis worked on 'Hung' with Stephen Amell who is currently on Arrow another show on The CW * Drew Lindo and Wendy Riss often work together on Reign. * Wendy Riss Gatsiounis, Drew Lindo and Deborah Chow all worked together on Reign's The Prince of the Blood, 2x07 and Dead of Night 4x11. * Wendy Riss Gatsiounis and Drew have worked together on 11 episodes of Reign. They including: Monsters, Long Live The King, Drawn and Quartered, The Prince of the Blood, Mercy , Reversal of Fortune, Extreme Measures, Wedlock, With Friends Like These, Love & Death, Dead of Night. Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind (writer) Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry (writer) The Darkness Monsters (writer) Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers Higher Ground Long Live The King (writer) Slaughter Of Innocence Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered (writer) Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood (writer) Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy (writer) Getaway Banished Sins of the Past The End of Mourning Forbidden Tasting Revenge (writer) Tempting Fate Reversal of Fortune (writer) Abandoned Fugitive The Siege Burn Season Three Three Queens, Two Tigers Betrothed Extreme Measures (writer) The Price In A Clearing Fight or Flight The Hound and the Hare Our Undoing Wedlock (writer) Bruises That Lie Succession No Way Out Strange Bedfellow To The Death Safe Passage (writer) Clans Intruders (writer) Spiders In a Jar Season Four With Friends Like These (writer) A Grain Of Deception Leaps Of Faith Playing With Fire Highland Games Love & Death (writer) Hanging Swords Unchartered Waters Pulling Strings A Better Man Dead of Night (writer) The Shakedown Coup de Grace Episode 14 Blood in the Water All It Cost Her Writer * This excludes any short credits. Category:Writer Category:Crew Category:American